The Langston Family: After the Series Finale
by StarWarsOnly
Summary: For all of you who wanted a spin-off of my Father's Day and Mother's Day story it has finally came. Let's just say things don't turn out like they are supposed to. Maggie is having a baby and Marty is pondering the question of how to proposal to her.


**Author's Note:** I have gotten many comments about writing a follow up story to my Mother's Day and Father's Day story. So I decided to make a little spin-off of those stories. This first chapter is called the proposal.

"Marty?" Jacob asked Marty who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Yeah, Jacob?" Marty said focusing on the video game they were playing. "I heard my mom talking about you and my cousin getting married." Marty paused the game and turned to Jacob, "Oh, you did. Well, Jacob... I haven't asked Maggie to marry me yet."

Jacob smiled, "You should! Then you would be my cousin in law!" Marty smiled too, "Yeah. That is true." Jacob stood up, "I could help you ask her." Marty laughed then noticed Jacob wasn't kidding. "Jacob, I haven't asked yet, because I haven't got a ring yet. Now I do, so I am fine." Jacob sighed, "But Jenny and I were planning to help you."

Marty smiled, that was so cute that the two of them were trying to get him to proposal to Maggie, but he would do it, once he got the guts. He knew that Maggie was waiting for him to ask. Fred had been giving him the evil eye every time he saw him. "What did you have planned?" Marty asked curiously. Jacob walked over to his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He put it on the table.

Marty went over to the table to join him. The piece of paper already had steps of how to proposal to Maggie. "Wow, how did you find time to do this?" Marty asked Jacob who shrugged. "Well first you need the ring so we can check that off." Jacob pulled out a red marker and put an x over step 1. Step one was drawing of a golden ring. "Step 2, we would need to find a place for you to ask Maggie."

Step 2 was a drawing of a beautiful tower. "Okay. What about our new apartment?" Jacob laughed, "It needs to be an amazing place! The greatest place ever!" Marty shrugged, "What about... I don't know..." Marty said trailing off. "That is why you need our help." Jacob said crossing his arms. "Hey, Marty. You want some cookies?" Lucille had came in with a fresh batch of cookies. "Sure, Mrs. Langston." He took a cookie and took a bite. "They are as great as ever."

Lucille smiled and gave Jacob one too. "Mom, I am going to help Marty with his proposal to Maggie!" Lucille's eyes widen, "You are asking her." She seemed frozen in place. Marty nodded, "Of course. We are having a baby and I love her." Lucille hugged him, "That is great." She pulled away, "But you better listen to Jacob he is a smart boy."

"Hey, everyone!" Maggie said coming in with Jenny. "Hey, Maggie." Lucille said with a huge smile. Maggie looked at her curiously, "Did something happen while I was gone?" No one said anything. Maggie shrugged, "Okay then. Jenny and I have been preparing the nursery for the baby." Marty smiled, "Oh, you have?" Maggie nodded, "It is going to be a girl, so I thought it needed a girl's touch." Jenny smiled, too. She ran over to Jacob and told him all about it.

Maggie looked at Marty who had flipped over the paper of the proposal plan. "So you have been avoiding the topic." Marty's eyes widen, "What topic?" Maggie started to laugh, "Naming the baby, silly!" Marty laughed with her, "Oh yeah. What about Martin Jr.?" Maggie started laughing even harder, "It's a girl!"

Marty nodded, "I know. I am still thinking." Maggie sighed, "Fine, but I have a whole list of names already."

"Are we going to eat yet?" Jacob asked even though he was eating a cookie. Lucille smiled at him, "In a minute." Jacob nodded then grabbed the paper with the proposal plan and put it away. Jenny smiled, "Then we brought pink wallpaper and a pink teddy bear." Jacob stuck out his tongue, "So girly." Jenny punched him softly on the shoulder and Jacob laughed. Jenny whispered in his ear, "Is he going to let us help him proposal?" Jenny glanced at Marty when she asked that who was talking to Maggie. "Yeah." Jacob replied.

Jenny almost screamed in excitement. "I know just the place to proposal to her!" She whispered to Jacob. Jacob nodded, they both knew. "Well let's eat." Lucille declared a few minutes later. She had the table set with the baked chicken, pasta, vegetables and mashed potatoes. "Yummy in the tummy!" Jenny said smiling brightly as they all sat down.

"See! I told you it had to be special." Jacob said. Marty stared at what Jacob was showing him, "How did you know about this?" Jacob climbed up the ladder to the treehouse, "Because my dad built it." Marty smiled, "Are you sure this is the best place to propose?" Marty was unsure about if Jacob knew the right place for him to propose. "Of course! I will propose to my wife here!" Marty laughed, "Don't think too far ahead, you still have your whole life ahead of you."

Jacob stared at his feet and mumbled, "Unless I disappear." Marty looked at him concerned, "What?" he asked softly. Jacob replied, "Are we going to disappear?" Marty's mouth opened and then closed. Jacob exclaimed, "I knew it." He sat down on a rung of the ladder. "Jacob?!" Lucille called. Jacob ran off and Marty followed behind. Marty had thought about that a lot, what if he disappeared and never saw his baby or got married to Maggie. What would she do? She would be heartbroken.

Marty sighed, he needed to cherish every moment he got with Maggie. Marty smiled as an idea sparked in his brain. That was it! He didn't have to find some special place to proposal to Maggie. Marty started to jog to where Maggie and Lucille sat. They were having a picnic, since Jacob insisted that they did. "Hey, Maggie. Can I talk to you for a second?" Maggie smiled as she ate a chip. "Sure, Marty." She stood up and followed Marty to a distance away from Lucille and Jacob where they wouldn't hear him.

"Maggie Langston." Marty started. He saw a sparkle in Maggie's eyes. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Marty got on one knee and held out the beautiful ring he had brought. Maggie screamed in excitement then she collapsed on the ground. "Maggie?" Marty shouted throwing the ring back in his pocket and running over to Maggie. Jacob and Lucille rushed over too.

"What happened?" Lucille asked quickly. Marty shook his head as he checked to make sure Maggie had a pulse. "Oh my…" Marty bit his lip hard. Lucille sat next to him, "Is she…" she asked. Marty shook his head as he began to give her CPR. "No! Maggie!" Marty screamed. Jacob ran over to his mother and put an arm around her as she began to cry. "Don't worry, Mom. I am sure she will be back soon."

"Marty, you got a phone call," Marty's assistance at the Departure of the Returned told him. It had been a week since Maggie had died and her funeral was today. "Is it important, because I had to go soon?" Marty said without much emotion. Charlotte put her ear back to the phone and asked, "Is it important?" Charlotte's eyes widen, "It's Preacher James. He says he can bring Maggie back."

Marty grabbed the phone out of her head and put the phone to his ear, "This have better not be a joke." Preacher James answered, "I wouldn't waste my one call a month for a joke. I want to help you." Marty snarled, "Of course you do. The last time you wanted to help someone you broke into the Langston house and tied us all up as tried to kill Rachel's baby." Preacher James replied, "Yes, I did. But the time before that I brought Henry back."

"You really expect me to what I did last time? You want me to kill you so you can be free and try to kill Rachel's baby again." Preacher James sighed, "I am telling you, I am your only chance at getting Maggie back. Most returned come back from ages ago, the only way to get recently killed ones back is for me to get them." Marty raised an eyebrow, "Killed? How did you even know Maggie died?" Preacher James laughed, "Everything gets around here. Let's just say Maggie didn't dead from natural causes. She was poisoned."

Marty hung up the phone, "I got to go, Charlotte." He said grabbing his coat and putting it on. Charlotte nodded as she pretended to be working when she was listening to the whole conservation. Marty headed out of the office stuffing his hands in his pockets. Marty's hopes and dreams had ended a week ago. Not just one life had ended, but two. His baby and Maggie.

Preacher James may have helped Lucille get Henry back, but would he help bring back Maggie? He couldn't give this idea to any of the other Langston family members or else they may take him up on his offer. A lie. Marty stared at the ground as he walked towards the church. The place that had one had Tom has the Pastor, but the people kicked him out from being the pastor the church was run by Helen. A woman who went against any returned entering it. Even with the major amount of returning she still wouldn't let any returned in.

Marty, Henry, Jacob, and Jenny would have to wait outside during the funeral. A discrimination against the returned, but Marty was used to it. Marty stood in front of the church and noticed Jacob and his dad sitting down in chairs. "Hey!" he called walking over. Jacob gave him a small sad smile, "Hey, Marty. We brought you a chair too." Marty nodded as he sat down.

"I wish I could go inside," Jacob muttered, "It's unfair. She was my cousin, Marty's fiancée and your niece, Dad." Henry put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. It's just the way things are." Jacob stood up, "ITS UNFAIR!" he shouted super loud. Marty looked surprised at Jacob who began to cry into Henry's arms. Jacob was right, this was wrong. Marty shouldn't be sitting outside of the church, he should be inside paying his respects to Maggie.

If only she wasn't dead. If only he could bring her back. No. No. He couldn't ask Preacher James to do it and risk the safety of Rachel's baby. Maybe he could do it on his own. Marty smiled, that was it. The funeral must have ended, because people began to leave. That was a short service. Lucille rushed over to them, "Oh my!" she cried. "What?" Henry asked. Lucille just shook her head, "They said that…Maggie's…body is missing."

Who would have stole it? That question hovered through Marty's brain as he basically ran towards his car. Henry was right behind him. What kind of sick person would steal her body? Marty got in the driver's side and Henry is the passenger side. "Who would do such a thing?" Henry asked. Marty shook his head, "Must be someone against the returned, but Maggie isn't a returned."

Henry sighed, "Maybe her connection to us." Marty nodded, "Perhaps. Henry?" Marty said turning to him. Henry deserved to know. "What?" Henry asked staring at Marty. "Well…Preacher James called today…" Henry interpreted, "What? Is he the cause of this?!" Marty finished himself. "He offered to bring Maggie back from the dead." Henry hit his fist against the dashboard, "That…" he trailed off.

"Is that Fred?" Marty asked looking uncertainly out the window seeing Fred attacking some people. Henry took off his seatbelt, "I got to go, you can look around without me. I will call you when I can." Henry rushed out of the car towards Fred. Marty sighed, this whole thing was horrible, so why did he feel like it was all his fault?

He hadn't waited so long to ask Maggie to marry him, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. What Preacher James said earlier flashed back to Marty. Maggie was poisoned. The only thing that Maggie had ate was the food that Lucille had made and Lucille would never poison her niece. Preacher James was just trying to get into his head. That was all. Marty shouldn't listen to a word he said.

"Hey, Marty." a voice said at the window. Marty jumped and looked out the window. It was Preacher James with a gun. Marty rolled down the window, "So you are the cause of this." Marty said crossing his arms, knowing that if Preacher James shot him he would not be dead for long. Preacher James smiled, "I am just here to help."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if I am bad at Preacher James' character and I am so sorry for killing Maggie. :( But no one stays dead long in Arcadia. :) Just wait for the next chapter.


End file.
